1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a code division multiple access (CDMA) base station system of a personal communication system (PCS), and more particularly, to a method for managing software in the base station system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional CDMA base station system of a PCS is illustrated in FIG. 1. A base station manager (BSM) operates base station controllers (BSCs) and base station transceiver systems (BTSs), and carries out the maintenance thereof. Further, the BSM allows an operator to input a command, input/output processing information, and load data and software to the BSCs and BTSs. A gateway communication interconnection network (GCIN) connects the BSM to respective blocks. A BSM can be connected to twelve BSCs. The BSCs match radio and wire channels between the BTSs and a mobile switching center (MSC), process calls, and manage the BTSs. A BSC can be connected to forty-eight BTSs.
FIG. 2 is a block diagram illustrating the internal processors of a BSC and a BTS shown in FIG. 1. One of the internal processors of the BSC, a call control processor (CCP), controls a call, allocates radio resources of the BSC, and initializes the BSC and the BTS.
Another internal processor of the BSC, a common channel signaling processor (CSP), implements an IS-634 level 2 function for accurately transmitting signal information between the MSC and the BSC without error. One BSC can contain four CSPs. An alarm control processor (ACP) within the BSC controls a link test block (LTB) (not shown) to test a bit error rate (BER) of a trunk between the BSC and the BTS. One BSC can contain 40 SIPs.
As stated above, a single BSC can be connected to forty-eight BTSs. One of the internal processors of the BTS, a dual BTS control processor (BCP), controls a call, processes data, and loads the BCP. In addition to the BCP, the BTS includes twenty-four channel element interface processors (CIPs), four dual transceiver interface processors (TIPs) and one BTS test processor (BTP).
The above base station system is operated by a load sharing control system wherein the processors load data and execution software (hereinafter, referred to as "software") and implement their unique functions. It is to be appreciated that the processors are arranged in a hierarchical structure. For example, the CCP receives software from the BSM and stores the software in a specific memory. The received software is necessary for the ACP, CSPs, SIPs, SVP (Selector Vocoder Processor), BCP, CIPs, TIPs and BTP, which are lower processors of the CCP. Accordingly, upon receipt of a loading request from the ACP, the CCP downloads the corresponding previously received software to the ACP. Similarly, if there is a loading request from the CSP, the CCP downloads the corresponding previously loaded software to the CSP. Further, if the SIP requests the CCP to load software, the CCP downloads the previously loaded software of the SIP and its lower processor, the SVP, to the SIP.
If the BCP requests the CCP to load software, the CCP downloads to the BCP the previously loaded software of the BCP and its lower processors, the CIP, TIP and BTP. The BCP stores the downloaded software of the CIP, TIP and BTP as well as its own downloaded software in a memory. If there is a loading request from either the CIP, TIP or BTP, the BCP reads only the software corresponding to the specific requesting processor and downloads the corresponding software to the specific processor.
Thus, an upper processor stores the software of a plurality of corresponding lower processors. Therefore, if a specific lower processor requests its respective upper processor to load software, the upper processor reads only the software of the specific lower processor out of a plurality of software. For this, the upper processor should include identification (ID) data for distinguishing the software of the lower processor. The specific software for loading other software from an upper processor to a lower processor is known as a loader software. The loader software controls the loading to a corresponding processor by using the ID data.
Processors may be added or deleted in the course of operating and developing a CDMA base station system of a PCS. Software corresponding to each processor may also be added or deleted. Accordingly, since the ID data is sequentially assigned to the software or the processor, the ID data should be modified according to the addition and deletion of processors, data or software. Moreover, if the ID data is modified, the loader software of each processor should be altered.